


That's the Part...

by cautiousArdent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, my fujoshit mind could not stop me from writing this, this is dumb honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From season 9, episode 11. </p>
<p>When Sam told Cas to hug him back, he didn't mean for it to end up this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Part...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my shitty 4 am writing and this dumb prompt. 
> 
> I hate my shipper glasses, I wish I could take them off.

“That’s the part where you hug back,” Sam tells Castiel pointedly, patting him on his back.

“Oh… Right. Uh, sorry.” the angel responds as he puts his arms around the younger Winchester, hesitantly. He pats his back in return, though a bit stiff in his movements.

“Ah, there you go.”

Sam immediately feels the same warmth as he felt with Dean – no, it might have been different, though he couldn’t tell – but he gives a wistful smile either way. When they let go of each other, Sam stays unexpectedly close, putting his hand on the other’s left cheek.

That would _usually_ be the part where Sam would take his hand off and give a sheepish smile before going back to business, but he lingers there a bit longer. He stares at the confused face of Castiel, and feeling even more confused himself. Sam did feel safe with the angel, felt more at home with him than he had before, and even felt more… love for him than he had already. Was he being swayed by the angel’s words before, when he said he could relate to Sam now? Being drawn in by his sympathies? Or was it simply because he was filling the hole that Dean created when he left? He didn’t know. All he did know was that he hadn’t felt this way before around Cas – hell, any man (or angel), for that matter – which just made his mind even more muddled.

But before he could thoroughly reason himself out of it, he bends down slightly as he softly rubs his thumb on the angel’s cheek and pecks his lips. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, he quickly lets go and steps away from Cas while clearing his throat. However, as soon as he goes to apologize, the angel speaks up, still staring at Sam.

“Is that the part where I kiss you back?” he asks, almost innocently. Sam is surprised even more by this, and when he opens his mouth to reply, Castiel does indeed kiss him back: heavier and more like a lover’s kiss, what with Cas deciding to lick the other’s bottom lip before moving his tongue inside his mouth. Sam’s body reacts before his mind can, and he leans into the kiss, almost entwining their tongues together. Holding one another again, Castiel rests one of his hands on Sam’s cheeks to deepen their kiss. They part for a few seconds before Sam leans in for a second time, but with a passionate, breathy one, instead of just a friendly peck on the lips.

When he feels as though the other needs to take a breath, Cas breaks away, both of them breathing fervently as they process what in the hell just happened.

“Um, sorry. Was that… bad?” the angel asks after quite a few moments of silence between the two of them.

“No- uh. That was. That was actually pretty good,” Sam stammers as he stares at the other man.

“I did enjoy it much more than my first kiss,” Castiel says bluntly.

“You mean the one with Meg?” Sam chuckles. But he did have to admit, for the other person to be another man – and an angel – the kiss they shared did stir something inside of Sam, and he now feels better than he did before. He even feels more attracted to the other man, which is puzzling to the hunter, but he decides to figure out his feelings later.

“Yes. At least you didn’t bang my head against the wall.” Sam laughs at this as Castiel smirks lightly.

“Well, I’m glad to know I at least kiss better than a demon,” is Sam’s reply. It was his turn to grin as Cas gives a small chuckle. A comfortable silence washes over the both of them as they smile.

Noticing that the two of them hadn’t parted from their embrace now, Sam takes one of Castiel’s hands into his own as he bends down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed my silly little ficlet! I'm going to go to bed now so I can watch more SPN in the morning.


End file.
